Untold Moments
by TheDarkenSoulDrenchedInCrimson
Summary: What will happened in all the untold moments between Soul and Maka? the good the bad and the funny -One Shot Collection- First Chapter is bad but gets better as you go on
1. Spaghetti

**Okay this is the first story I have uploaded and I really hope you like it _everything I post in this one will be one shots- well R&R**

**Maka's POV**

I could her Soul blasting his music and sighed.

"Is a quiet study time to much to ask for?" I said and in reply Souls music blared '_Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon, Now let's make it loud, let's show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon, Roll! Open your soul, maybe lose control inside of this phenomenon, just let your self go, and let everyone know you move to this phenomenon.'_

"Ohh." I got up from my bed and place my text book on my yellow pillow.

I walked to the room that was right next to mine in our small apartment.

I busted the door open.

"SOUL!" I yelled he looked up at me and smiled. I stomped over to his stereo and turned his song volume down to zero.

"Hey I was listening to that!" His brown frowned as he pushed his snow white hair out of his face only for it to fall back covering his crimson red eyes that I loved so much.

"Well I don't feel like hearing it! Unlike you I am trying to study." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Well maybe you should relax more." He said sitting up and climbing out of his bed.

"Come on we can go make dinner, take a break." He walked over to me and took my hand once he did so an electric shock shot up my arm and through my body.

We entered our small kitchen that was just big enough for the two of us to fit.

"What should we make?" Soul asked looking around the kitchen.

"I think we have spaghetti up in the top cabinet." I said looking up at the cabinet's above the stove." putting my finger to my lips trying to think of a way to get it since Blaire is always the one to get things up there.

"Lift me?" I turned to Soul cocking my head and asked him.

"Uhh...um okay." He said and a small blush appeared on his face.

**Soul's POV **

I blushed like I was embarrassed not _cool._

I grabbed Maka by her waist and pulled her up to my shoulders.

"That good?" I asked my voice shaking and my cheeks turned a deep red.

"Um, no." Maka replied her hands opened the cabinet but the food was in that back.

"Uhh." I sighed and wrapped my hands around her thighs and pushed her up to stand on my shoulders I looked up to see if she could reach the food but all I saw was he PINK UNDERWEAR! Once I saw them then I feel back and an uncontrollable nose bleed overcame me. We collapsed onto the floor she landed one me.

"Soul what the hell!" Maka yelled. I sat up wiping the blood from my face and onto my sleeve.

"Soul why is your nose bleed-"she paused "OH GOD WHAT DID YOU SEE!" she yelled jumping off of me and pulling her red plaid skirt down.

"No, no!" I stood up pudding my hands out in front of me.

"I looked up to see if you could reach and hen I just saw…your underwear."

"MAKA-CHOP" her 780 page book came smashing down in my head.

"Well, now lets make dinner." she said picking the box of spaghetti from the floor.

**Maka's POV**

I can't believe that just happened but I just shacking it off and boiled some water.

"Soul pass me the spaghetti please." I held my had out for it but I was watching the bubbles in the water and the steam come up from the pot, but once Soul passed me the box out hands touched and that electric shock ran up my arm.

"Hey sorry about earlier." Soul said breaking the silence. He was on the counter in grey sweat pants and a white T-shirt that said 'Death City' in bold letters across his chest.

"Oh, its fine you didn't mean to." I smiled and walked over to him sitting next to him on the counter.

Soul started playing with his fingers and after a few minutes of silence he jumped off the counter and turned to face me.

"Maka." He whispered placing his hand on my knee and leaning in.

My stomach flipped and I felt myself leaning in.

"Maka, I can't help it. I know its not cool but." His eyes closed.

"MAKA I LOVE YOU!" he looked up at me. I looked into his crimson red eyes and we crashed our lips together his arms wrapping around me my fingers pulled his snow white hair our lips moved in unison smoothly like music, flowing with each other. Once we pulled apart I let his hair go falling back into his eyes he leaned in kissing my jaw bone and resting his head in the hollow on my neck I sighed wrapping my arms around him he held me tight  
"I love you." He whispered into my shoulder.

"I love you too." I said pulling back and we both went back in for another crushing kiss.


	2. Octavia

**Thanks to ubyrai who helped me upload this -thank you so much for the help!-**

**Yeah I wanted to see if I could write a fight scene I am sorry if it was bad but my cousin said she liked it so I hope**

**oh and I forgot I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! **

I looked over at Soul smiling and holding my hand out.

"You Ready?" I asked. He smirked back at me his shark teeth in full view.

"When am I not?" He grabbed my hand and transformed into a scythe.

"Octavia, you are going down!" I called to the tall red head across the over sized ball room.

"Only the two of you?" She smirked and looked around. Everyone els was driven out by her other attacks. The room that was once covers with curtains, people and festive decorations was replaced by a broken, burned room that only Soul and I stood in.

"Soul is all I need to kill you." I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Oh, let's see about that." Octavia's long blood red hair waved around her body he purple eyes had a eerie look to them but she also looked like she was right out of a mans fantasy. A long black dress that ripped up to her thigh, she had high healed boots with chains on them and black silk gloves that when up to her elbow.

I took a step closer in my black steal toe boots take a fighting stance I had a tight grip on Soul.

"READY, SOUL RESONACE!" Soul and I yelled in unison, the power of our souls combines was something I never got used to no matter how many years we had been partners.

Octavia gave me a fox like grin and lifted her arms up she whispered something legible and flew her arms forward a red light shot out of the tips of her fingers that almost matched the color of her hair.

"Maka!" Soul called but I had already jumped swinging Soul in front of me. The light hit him and splashed off in many directions around me. Octavia smiled again closing her hands in a fist and the red lights that were once splashes in the air where daggers that were aimed at me.

"Shit." I whispered to myself holding Soul above my head spinning him trying to deflect the threat.

I thought it was working until one sliced my shoulder. I let out a yelp and my hands fumbled making Soul wobble in my arms.

"Maka?" I head Soul call to me.

"I'm fine." I reassured him and held him with one hand the other holding my bleeding shoulder.

"Let's just get this done with." I grinded my teeth I was angry now.

"Alright let's go." I said annoyance in my voice.

I held Soul up ready to swing while my shoulder screamed in protest.

"WITCH HUNTER!" I yelled and Soul's blade extended in front of me and curved around my back in an array of colors.

I ran toured Octavia at full speed pulling Soul even farther behind me ready to make a final blow when a sharp pain entered my abdomen.

I stopped were I was my eyes wide open my arms lowering.

"Maka, what happened?" He asked frantically. The dagger needle pulled out from my stomach taking with it an unsightly amount of blood.

"M-maka?" Soul asked quietly.

I took a deep breath in and dropped to my knees._ 'No, no Maka Albarn two star mister will not be taken down by a stupid witch not when only a year ago I killed the Kishin.'_

"No." I placed my hand on my stomach looking at the blood _'It's only blood Maka you have see it before'_

"Maka!" Soul was becoming irritated at me not replying to him so before he transformed.

"I'm fine Soul really just a little scratch." I stood back up holding Soul in a defective state assuming Octavia would take offensive once I gained my balance. Adrenalin rushed threw me taking away most of the pain.

"And she can still stand." she clapped "I must say you are a persistent little brat."

She flipped her hair out of her eyes smiling.

"Screw it." I said to Soul "I am finishing this now." I shot off half jumping and sprinted to Octavia but before I got to her I jumped over her head placing the base of Soul on the ground and landing directly behind her. I picked up my weapon spinning him and before Octavia could turn around I had my blade in her back. He went all the way threw Octavia who was standing paralyzed her blood was flowing into her hair making it stick and damp but the color of it never changed. I slid Soul out and he transformed.

"Nice job Maka." He said placing his hand on my unharmed shoulder. Octavia collapsed to the ground and a flash of light erupted from her I shielded my eyes but once the light was gone all that was left from the once powerful witch was just a mire blue soul floating in the place were she used to be.

Soul finally looked at me and saw the damage I had taken.

"Damn Maka you look like crap" His eyes widened taking in that damage I had sustained. My black dress was ripped and had blood all over it my steal toed shoes had drops of blood on them. Soul only had miner cuts on his face but his gray pinstriped tuxedo had survived.

Soul wrapped his arm around me and picked me up bridal style I flinched since the adrenalin was wearing off and the full pain of my wounds were making themselves noticed.

"Sorry." He said his crimson eyes had worry in them.

"It's okay Soul lets go report back." I smiled placing my good arm around Soul's shoulders. We had defeated the fox witch and we were off to celebrate in a hospital bed with Black Star, Kid and the others.

**Was it any good? I am sorry for the bad ending but I got writers block I know I am so sorry but now I would like YOU to tell me what you want me to write!**


	3. Winter Bliss

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update I have been so busy with holidays and I just started drawing my manga's and I was finishing up an anime called Clannad after Story -it is after Clannad- and well I cried my eyes out but I am going off track I am so sorry I took so long so I gave you a long chapter to read I really hope you like it

* * *

**

**2 Days Until Christmas**

White crystals fell from they sky blanketing the ground in white. People bundled up with jackets and boots, children playing and laughing. I was bundled in my heavy winter jacket, scarf and gloves enjoying the beautiful snow with my partner Soul.

"Gorgeous." I whispered to myself looking over to the tall silver haired man that stood two inches over me.

"Yeah, it really is." He gave me his crocked shark smile and held my hand entwining his fingers with my. I leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder sighing. It had been five years since the Kishin and in that time it seamed everyone has found someone; Black*Star and Tsubaki, Kid and Liz and me and Soul.

"The first snow is always the best, untouched and crisp." I wrapped my arm around his pulling myself closer to him as we walked the snow covered streets of Death City.

"Yeah just don't let Black*Star near it." Soul responded looking forward smiling at the memories of his closest friend most likely destroying the newly fallen snow.

It was peaceful quiet the perfect time for a walk. Peace is something we haven't felt in a long time since I made Soul a Death Scythe we have been send on every mission over two star ranking there was so finally getting this day off was a blessing.

I looked up at Soul. "It's almost Christmas and you still haven't told me anything you wanted." I looked into Souls crimson red eyes his white eye brows raised.

"Oh, I don't want anything, just a nice morning with you." He said pulling me in and placing a light kiss on my forehead.

"Fine then don't get me anything." I said but in the back of my mind I was thinking of gifts I could get him.

"Oh, okay." He said he was trying to hold back a small laugh. I looked up at him but he quickly looked away trying to hide his face.

"You didn't." I asked in a questioning tone stopping were I was. Soul stopped with me and turned around to look into my emerald eyes.

"You didn't get me anything right?" I asked moving closer to him.

"No, no nothing." He said smiling and wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me to continue walked.

'_Dang it now I need to find something amazing'_ I sighed.

We entered are small apartment hanging up our jackets and scarf's placing our gloves in the bowl with the keys and taking our wet shoes off so we wouldn't dampen the carpets. The apartment has stayed the same over the years the only change was that Soul and I now had the same room.

"What Should I make for dinner?" I asked waking over to the kitchen it was getting late so I might as well get started since we where having guests.

"Uh, anything is fine I don't think they would mind since you're a great cook." he said to me while he walked a little to fast to our room. He closed the door that was once just mine.

I heard things dropping and knocking over in the room.

"Soul, honey you okay?" I asked turning away from the stove looking at the door. He popped out. "I'm fine I'm fine." He said and walked into his old room that was now storage. Once again I heard him opening and closing drawers and finally he emerged.

"Wow smells great in here." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Soul…I'm boiling water." I said looking at him with a strait face. He paused and looked at me.

"Well that water smells great!" He exclaimed walking over to me he seamed a little off.

"What did you just go and hide?" I asked turning the heat down on the burner. Soul froze looking at me with a smile.

"Nothing, I was just looking for my…Headband." He grabbed the band that was around his head and pulling it and let it snap back into place then walked closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist swaying me back and forth to a tune that must have been playing in his head.

"Okay whatever you say." I smiled and grabbed the spaghetti and dumped it into the pot.

"Since we are having Black*Star, Tsubaki and the others over tonight so if you need a shower take one now." I started to push down on the hard noodles making them crack and fall deeper into the boiling pot of water.

"Nah, I took one before you got up this morning." He said moving his hands to my shoulders rubbing them.

"Well then you can watch the food and I will shower." I said and slipped out of his grip and walked into the bathroom.

The water warmed me as the steam stuck to the glass door of the shower. I was rubbing the shampoo into my hair thinking of ideas for Christmas. _'What doesn't he have?'_

"A new headband?" I asked myself. "No, I got him one last year." I thought over the question until the hot water ran out.

I slid out of the shower and into the awaiting towel I wrapped it around me to try and keep the heat in my body. I turned the to the mirror steam was sticking to it .My emerald eyes looked bright today against my pail skin and my hair that has darkened to a light brown over the years now looked almost black because of the shower.

I opened the door and looked at the time 4:15 okay they will be here in an hour. I tightened the towel around me once feeling the cold air coming in from the cracked window that Blaire uses.

I dropped my towel and put on my underwear. I searched for clean clothes in the dresser that was a few feet from the foot of the bed. My room had changed in the past few years I got a new bed big enough for two and we re-painted the walls a light grey. We got a new confuter it was as red as Souls eyes with a gold design. I looked under the stack of clothes that was on the end table and then walked off towed the closet that was next to the door that lead to the living area.

I pulled out a black tank top that complemented my chest that I had finally gotten after the years and dark ripped jeans that were on the skinny side. I hadn't totally forgotten about my old close but they have gotten a little small and I had found other clothes that looked better on me –Thanks to Liz, Patty and Tsubaki-.

I brushed my hair out that now rested in the middle of my back and let it dry naturally. Once I was done in the room I picked up my towel and returned it to the bathroom.

Once I walked out I saw Soul draining the spaghetti.

"I made sauce too." I said pointing out the pot in the back of the stove lifting the lid. The smell of spices filled the room.

"Yum." Soul said as I placed the lid back on the pot. He placed the drained pot onto the counter and grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the sofa.

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap laying his head back and closing his eyes.

"Oh don't tell me you are going to sleep now?" I asked curling close to him. Just then the door smashed open hitting the wall with a bang. And in the door way was…Blair?

I was shocked I had no words to explain what I saw Soul also opened his eyes and was a loss for words. The fact that Blair was at the house wasn't the shock it was that she was in…clothes. She had a black baggy sweat shirt and sweat pants and a winter jacket over it with her long purple hair tied back in a high pony tail.

I blinked a few times. "Blair are you okay?' I asked standing up and leaving Souls lap.

"No." she said in a low voice her eyes were red and puffy she looked like she had been crying.

"Oh, what's wrong?" I asked walking over to her and placing one of my arms around her.

"I got fired." she said holding back sobs. For some reason I felt bad. Her job was the one this she really had all though I wasn't a fan of the people who went there –Papa- it still gave her things to do.

"How?" I asked worried wondering why in the world they would do that.

"I'm pregnant." She said with a sniffle just then my whole body froze.

"WHAT!" I yelled jumping back from her looking at her directly into her big gold eyes.

"Yeah they said I can't work there if I'm pregnant." she said whipping her nose. I grabbed her by the hood and dragged her out of the apartment.

"NO, NO, NO BAD KITTY VERY BAD KITTY!" I yelled and slammed the door.

I was in shock over what I had just heard.

"Oh god!" I said slamming my hand on my forehead letting out a sigh. I walked back over to Soul who had closed his eyes again he was relaxing in blue jeans and a black T-Shirt his white hair fell into his eyes.

"She is not coming back." I said trying to grasp the image of Blair _pregnant _I shivered.

"Yeah, I don't want any kittens running around here getting into stuff." He said opening his eyes and sitting up to grab my belt loop and pull me back onto him.

"But I mean kittens Soul…cats have liked seven of them." I said my eyes widening at the thought of seven little Blair's running around. But a small smile appeared on the edge of Souls lips, which always happened when we talked about kids.

'_Knock, knock BANG!'_ The door slammed open and a blue haired boy ran into the small apartment but he did so a little to fast yelling "YEAHOO!" But soon after his entrance he toppled over the dinning chairs.

"Black*Star!" A motherly voice called running into the small apartment. "Oh, Maka I am so sorry." Tsubaki called kneeling down next to the blue haired boy who was sprawled across the floor.

"Ah, no it's fine this is expected with Black*Star, as long as nothing is broken." I leaned over the back of the couch to see the two on the floor. I smiled Black*Star and Tsubaki were wonderful together, they balanced each other out complemented each others strengths. I sighed and leaned back onto Soul and he pulled me close planting a kiss on my cheek.

"HAHA!" I heard loud calls down the hallway.

"Patty quiet!" I heard a deeper voice call. There foot steps came closer until they appeared in the doorway.

"Why hello there." Death the Kid greeted happily. Kids choice in clothes hadn't changed much he still had his black suit but next to him with her arm entwined with his was a tall girl with long blonde hair and a on his other side who was a few steps away from him was a shorter girl with blonde hair that was chopped short. The two girls had matching blue shirts that covered there stomachs –FINALY- and they both had very dark blue jeans on.

"Kid, Liz, Patty." I smiled happily seeing all my friends have arrived.

"Hey there Maka how are you?" Liz asked letting go of Kid and walking over to me her heals clicked with each step she took.

"I'm great and you?' I asked pulling myself off of Soul who seemed a little reluctant to let me go.

"I'm fantastic!" She said a huge smile on her face. I smiled back at her and something on her had caught my attention. On her slim hand was a ring with an enormous stone place on top. I gasped.

"LIZ! What is that?" I said happily pointing at her finger. She looked down and an even larger smile appeared on her face.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tsubaki asked helping Black*Star up off the floor and fixing the chairs. Liz nodded quickly I could tell she was holding in a yelp of joy.

I turned to Kid." So you finally did it." I said walking close to Liz to take a better look at the large rock on her hand. The band was sliver and next to the large diamond were two smaller once on each size.

"It's stunning!" I exclaimed "Tsubaki come look at this." I said quickly waving for her to come over. As all of use gawked at her beautiful ring the boys all got up and talked together in the kitchen.

Dinner time came around very quickly and we all made our plates.

"So how is everyone?" I asked adding pepper to my food.

"Great. Tsubaki and I are only a few souls away from 99 and then a witch!" Black*Star said excitedly placing his arm around his long time partner and girlfriend. Tsubaki blushed and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek. As our conversations picked up we went into tails of the past and all our crazy adventures.

"I just got the best idea!" Black*Star called jumping from his set.

Everyone looked at him.  
"And what would that be?" Tsubaki asked in her motherly voice

"WE CAN LIGHT THE SNOW ON FIRE! IT WOULD BE AMAZING FIRE EVERYWERE!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air in excitement. The room went dead silent, Kid even dropped his fork.

"Black*Star you do know what snow is right?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah snow!" He called looking around wondering why everyone looked so shocked.

"You can't light snow on fire Black*Star." I said placing my fork down.

"Yes, you can! YOU CAN LIGHT ANYTHING ON FIRE!" He called even louder.

"Black*Star…Snow is frozen water." I said breaking it to him lightly. His eyes widened.

"What?" he asked and a quiet squeaky voice he slowly sank back into his chair.

Soul tried holding back a laugh and Black*Star glared at him. It was crazy how we have all changed Kid was getting better with his OCD Black*Star has somewhat learned how to behave, Patty isn't as loud as before and Tsubaki has become a little more out going.

We talked for hours not even looking at the time. But after desert Kid and Liz had to go home and with them they took Patty. The people that were left where Black*Star and Tsubaki who both sat hand and hand in our tan colored love set. Tsubaki's black skirt draped off the edge and her dark blue short sleeved shirt that flowed over her curves. Black*Star had a white T-shirt and black jeans on. I was sitting next to Soul on our tan sofa that we have had for years.

"So what are you all doing for Christmas?" Tsubaki asked pulling my attention from the floor and into her question.

"Oh nothing really Soul and I are just going to have a nice morning together." I said turning to Soul who smiled at me and reached his arm over my head to place his hand on my shoulder farthest from him.

"Pshh, So what are you getting each other?" Black*Star butted in leaning forward letting go of Tsubaki's slender hand.

"Nothing." Soul and I said in unison. Black*Stars eyes bulged.

"WHAT! Nothing?" He asked shocked his mouth fell open into an 'O' shape and he looked over to Tsubaki. "Can you believe this?" He asked pointing his finger at us.

"I like that idea." Tsubaki smiled most likely thinking of a peaceful morning with Black*Star by the fire.

"NO!" Black*Star cried.

"I am just kidding I would never take away Christmas from you." Tsubaki smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Soon it was late and our two close friends had to leave.

"Maka that dinner was great, I am so happy we could all get together."

"Yeah, and Soul its okay I will give you an autograph from me to make up for no present this yeah HAHA!" Black*Star called lifting his hand in the air and Soul slapped it.

"Well it was nice seeing you. We will meet up again soon." I said as they walked out of the door.

"Bye Maka, Soul." They both called once they were halfway down the hall way.

I shut the door and walked over to Soul leaning into his strong chest.

"Oh I am so tired." I said wale letting out a sigh

"Ha, yeah Christmas Eve is tomorrow and we have nothing to do." He said smiling and pulling my face up to place an electric kiss on my lips. A small laugh escaped my lips and I pulled back.

"You may not have anything to do, but I do." I said smiling playing with his shirt and placing my hands on his chest.

"Oh nothing I just need to get some last minute things…for our friends." I added so he wouldn't get suspicious. I knew he could tell I was lying by the look on is face but I didn't say anything that may bring even more attention to it.

**Christmas Eve

* * *

**

I creped out of the house the next morning in my big winter jacket and gloves I closed the door as quietly as possible trying not to wake Soul.

"Ha." I said quietly walking down the steps and outside.

The cold air hit my face and I sucked in a breath.

"Gahh." I said wrapping my arms around my self the winter air froze my face and my body. I zipped my jacket up even more and walked off into town hoping I could find the perfect gift for Soul.

As I walked threw the snow covers city I saw many people singing and making last minute gift purchases some of them dressed up and others played in the snow. I smiled at the young children having a snowball fight in the park. I remembered being that young but I never had a normal childhood I was always watching my father cheating and my mother would go off on missions. I always wondered about having a real childhood. about going out and playing with my friends. I just closed my eyes and smiled coming out of my thoughts and walked on into the more populated part of town.

I passed the bakery and a clothing shop but nothing stood out to me that yelled 'GET ME!' I couldn't think of one thing to get him. Soon I realized I took a wrong turn down an alleyway.

There were suspicious people gathered in the small area of the space between the two buildings but I walk forward not making eye contact with the scruffy looking men dressed in leathers and jeans.

I came out into a part of town I didn't walk threw normally it was full of old buildings and small businesses that didn't do very well but something caught my eye on a worn wooden sign that said _'We Engrave'_.

"Perfect!" I whispered to myself and walked across the road and entered the small shop that was made of brick.

"Hello?" I called once I saw that there was no one at the counter.

"Back here." I hear a small shaky voice from the back call and out came a little old lady who had a long black skirt on and a red and orange sweater on. Her face was tired and wrinkly he eyes were hazy but you could be a hint of blue in them. The old woman smiled at me.

"How may I help you dear?" She asked in a small voice walking closer to me.

I looked around to see rings, necklaces and trophies.

"I am here to get a gift and I wanted to look around to see if I liked anything."

I looked into her aged blue eyes and shifted my weight to my right.

"Alright dear you look around and call me if you need help." She gave me another smile and wobbled off to the back.

I walked around the small shop the paint on the walls was peeling and her shelves were made of old polls and peaces of wood. _'I wonder if I should just keep looking around._' I asked myself not seeing anything I liked but I turned the corner and on a metal table in the back was a sign that said _'Plaques'_ and I knew that was exactly what I was looking for.

I pulled the key out of my pocket and jammed it into the key hole twisting it to the right and hitting my hit agents the door so it would open. I hear the low voices of the T.V. announcing the game and I saw snow white hair over the sofa leaning his head back sleeping was Soul._ 'Perfect'_ I thought and ran into our room so I could pack up his gift for tomorrow.

One I wrapped his present I hide it under the dresser and walked out of the room to wake up my sleeping partner.

"Soul, Soul" I ran my fingers threw his hair as he stirred turning away from me.

"Soul." I said once more then giving up I turned away then an idea came to me.

"Souuuul." I called softly to him then jumped on his unsuspecting lap grabbing his head in my hands his eyes shot open as a placed a crushing kiss on his lips. He soon realized what has happening and returned the kiss but I soon pulled back and smiled.

"Get up lazy ass your turn to make dinner." I got up and walked into the kitchen. Souls face was shocked he blinked a few times and the slowly pulled himself from the sofa off to make dinner.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

_The warm breeze covered me the sounds of laughter filled my ears and soon arms wrapped around me. I looked up to see the man I loved with a smile on his face he looked straight ahead of us. I turned to see what he was looking at and saw two kids one with white hair and the other with light blonde they were yelling and tackling each other. The boy with the blonde hair had sharp teeth and green eyes and the little girl had white hair and red eyes._

"_Its great isn't it." A familiar deep voice asked. I looked up at Soul with a questioning face on but before I could say anything the sound of feet on sand approached us and I was attacked by small children._

"_Mommy! Mommy! Come play!" They both called getting off my lap and pulling me up._

_The girls blood red eyes were full of joy and as I looked at them it filled me with happiness. The boys' eyes were also happy and his mouth opened to say something._

"_Santa came." The boy smiled and ran away letting go of my hand with the girl._

I opened my eyes to the familiar grey room and to a tall man with messy hair sitting up next to me his hand on my shoulder.

"I think Santa came." Soul looked at me smiling like he was excited for something but an emotion flickered in his eyes that looked a little on edge like he was worried about something but it was soon gone when he leaned in and kissed me.

"Oh so Santa came did he?" I asked a smile also appeared on my face as I looked into Souls crimson red eyes his white hair was a mess and draped over his eyes.

"Well why don't we go see what he brought." Smiling I got up from the bed and pulled on a grey sweatshirt that once belonged to Soul. I put on my old back slippers that had seen better days and walked to the door.

Soul followed behind me grabbing my hand and holding it close to his hip he slowly walked with me to the Christmas tree that was light up and decorated with gold and red the wonderful smell of pin filled my nose and I saw two packages that were set under the tree both wrapped in black and white paper. Soul's gift was a large squarer that was flat but propped up on the stump of the tree. Next to his present was a small box that I had not seen when placing Souls present last night. It was a small box that could fit in the palm of my hand. It was placed on the other side of the tree and rested on the red skirt of the tree.

"Shale we unwrap?" Soul asked holding his hand out guiding me to the sofa.

"We shale." I giggled and took a set and Soul went off to grab the gifts from beneath the tree. He placed his in my hand and that same look of worry appeared in his eyes but in one blink it was gone.

"You open yours first." I said placing my hand on the hard package.

"Okay fine." He smiled and slowly ripped the paper and reviled a plaque that said '_This award goes to the __**coolest**__ partner any mister –or girl- could ever ask for'_. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks Maka this is great." He said and I placed a kiss on his lips.

"Good. I found it in a little shop in the older part of town." I said smiling leaning on his arm looking at the sliver plaque that had a dark wood backing.

"Alright now it's your turn." He said turning his body toured mine placing his gift on the other side of the sofa.

"Okay, okay.' I said placing my finger under the paper and ripping it open in one shot. I felt Soul stand up and walk in from of me but I didn't take my eyes of the box that was blue and silky. I slowly opened the box and my eyes widened and I saw Soul go down in one knee before me. I looked up his eyes held my gaze.

"Maka, Will you marry me?" He asked his face had some red in it but his eyes didn't hold mine for long as I looked at the sliver band with one stunning diamond in it. My eyes watered up and I felt warm salty tears go down my face as I nodded.

"Yes Soul." I managed to get out and I jumped into his arms and gave him a crushing hug but as I pulled back we smashed out lips together. The sense of pure joy filled me as I started to think of us together forever.

"Oh thank god." Soul said with an exhale once we broke apart.

I once more went into a hug but before I could say anything the door smashed open.

"MAKA, SOUL!" A high voice called I turned around whipping the tears from my eyes to see Blair. She was in her usual cloths –that should not be legal-.

"Oh." She looked at me and then to the ring that was in my hand.

"Opps." She said taking a step back.

"Its fines come in." I said standing up with Soul Blair look like she was going to jump out of her skin in excitement.

"I'M NOT PREGANENT!" She yelled jumping up and down. My eyes widened I hadn't thought about that in a while.

"Wait how do you know?" I asked and Blair stopped jumping.

"Apparently pregnancy tests don't work accurately on cats. So I went to the vet and they said I was kitten free." She said happily "So I got my job back!" She yelled.

"This is officially the best Christmas ever." I said leaning into Soul and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Child free." Soul smiled "For now." He said looking at me. I smiled and soon the image of the two children appeared in my mind. I laughed and curled into Soul pushing him onto the sofa and placing the ring on my finger were it would stay…forever.

* * *

**Did you like it? It was 9 pages on Word so I hope you liked it and Now..I must think of the next chapter...so send me some ideas that you would like me to write (Try and keep it T) But that would be so helpful I would love it well I will be waiting for comments and i will see you next chapter!**


	4. Empty Book,Blank Pages

_**You are happy when it is whole but sooner in the future then in the past it will become nothing but a moment in life that you want back.**_

**- Me (Just a random quote I made up I may add them before each chapter some may pertain to that chapter others will not)**

Okay sorry i had to upload and delete this chapter like 7 times because I deleted parts okay so now i must explane how this chapter works

if it is **BOLD** and _Italics_ then that is what is happening in the book not to Maka until the and if you still have questions just ask

* * *

_**She was there lying on the ground her long**__** brown hair tangled as it blew in the wind becomeing entinded with twigs and leaves. There that girl lay and there she would stay because this world was her. **_

"BAKA!" I yelled smashing Soul with a hard covor book.

"Gahh" Soul yelled grabbing his head. "Black*Star was the one who sugested it." He said flinching once more as I raised the book again but insted of smashing it agaenst the sliver haird boys head I plased it on the the counter.

"Fine." I said stomping off into my room slamming the door and from behind the door I yelled 'Strip poker over my dead body!'

I placed my head onto my pillow after locking my door and opened my book that I had found under my bed in my box of memories I had when I was a kid. _'Dark Wold'_ was the name that was inscibed in gothic letters across the brown leather cover.

_**Once it snowed she couldn't move the only thing she had in this worls was a room with a table and chair.**_

"Why is this book so familiar?' I asked myslef opening to the page I left off on to read the line that was in this book many times '_Sometime in the past or maybe far into the future I was in a world with life and people but now I am bound to the solitary life of nothing'_ I sighed closing the book trying to remeber were I have read this book before when I asked my mother she had no idea on it same with my father.

"How could that be?" I wondered as I put the book under my pillow and walked across my room and looked into my box of memories.

_**She had the power to creat things out of junk to make them and one time her creation came to life.**_

I pulled out books and pictures and a fram they said 'My first birthday' and in the fram was a small girl with pigtails and a round face she was siting on a red haird mans lap and next to him was a beautiful woman with long dirty blonde hair.

"We were so happy. Why did he have to ruin it." I said holding back tears and placing the fram back into the box and soon after placing it back I picked up another picture of Soul and I.

It was us when we first partnerd up togeather a mister and her scythe. He had a crocked smile on flashing his shark teeth and his arm around my sholder in a black shirt and jeans I had a huge smile on looking at him with my usual clothes on.

_**She had finaly found someone in this big empty world where nothing is born and nothing dies something finaly came and the girl was no longer alone.**_

I held the picture close to my chest a smile made its way onto my face as the memories of us came into my mind. "Jagger Jack." I said quietly to myself as I remembered the name of our first soul we had gotten togeather.

_**The robot couldn't speake to her but just the movement and reaction from it filled the girl with joy as the tgought of beaing alone left her.**_

"That book must have been from somewere it couldn't of just popped up I know I have heard it from somewere." I said again standing up from the floor and walking back to my bed. I grabbed the book and on the first page it said 'And so we beggin a upward climb to a happiness we have never felt before just to be dropped from a diferent hight'

_**The lights that came up from the ground and into the sky were normal for the girl to see but she didn't know what they were she felt wormth from within them but questioned them in this world were nothing was born and nothign died.**_

"A world were nothing died and noting was born how can't I remeber." I said I knew I was over thinking because my mind hurt and I knew maybe I was just thinking I have read it before and maybe it was something like it but I knew that it was a tragady I just couldn't remeber the end.

_**Soon the robot asked her to make another creation that would make its heart jump and as the girl worked he colected junk for her as time went on it became colder and soon the girl had told the silent robot about how she would sleep once it became cold and that the world would be covored in white**_

"Maybe I just need some sleep." I said getting up to change into my old T-shirt andd ripped sweetpants. once I changed I curled up into bed with my book in my hands under my pillow and I closed my eyes.

_**"Where am I?" I asked looking around the place to see lights coming up from the ground and into the sky I sat up from the ground and looked around to see a robot watching me it was covored in rust and was made of many junky parts.**_

_**"Can you hear me?" A strange voice asked as the robot walked closer.**_

_**"Yes, who are you?" I asked looking up to the sky wonderign were the voice was coing from**_

_**"Me, you fell asleep but we must go back before it gets too cold for you." The robot waved its arm indicated that he was talking.**_

_**"Leave?" I asked but soon memories flooded me. I was the girl in that book she was me I haden't hear the story from anywere I had lived the book but that book wasn't a real book it was nothing there were no real words just white paper with a brown cover. It was all in my head the thouht of words in it was all in my head. Soon I felt like I had no control and I turned my body to the robot.**_

_**"You must leave this world now. I am not letting you stay." I said out of lips I had no controll over. **_

_**"I can't leave you." The robot said in a child like voice like he was a little boy an inocent one the was scarred of leaving his mother, but I wasn't his mother.**_

_**"We will meet again in the other world but for now I will stay here because this world...is me." I finished and then I felt the earth shake and soon craks formed on the groun and huge peaces of rock flew into the air leaving me untouched but the robot was tourn apart in secents.**_

_**"Goodbye Soul we will meet again in another life" Were the last words the escaped my lips befor I fell into darkness.**_

* * *

Did you like it? I am sorry if there is any spelling mistakes I have no editor and its hard to catch my own mistakes so this chapter was based off of a wonderful anime called Clannad I highly recommend it you can find it on YouTube (there are 2 seasons) and Yes I used Jagger Jack from Bleach I couldn't think of any names so i really hope I didn't confuse you and if I did just ask me if I must clarify Soul was the robot and Maka was the girl so since I felt bad about Making you wait for Winter Bliss I wanted to add this one. Okay well R&R see you next chapter


	5. Hidden Power

**Why hello there everyone how have you all been?**

**Well I am sorry if anyone was confused on the last chapter -yes both Maka and Soul died and then they meet up again and become Mister and Weapon like she said- and yes its another fight scene but this is with Maka and Souls daughter I don't flat out say it but I drop hints about it.**

**and I have spent the last few days typing chapters up like crazy so have have about 4 chapters done but they are just for times when I forget to write and need to add a chapter. Well I am talking to much ENJOY!

* * *

**

I was a beautiful girl with silver hair and emerald eyes. My teeth were sharp to the touch and I had a fire inside. Almost like a hidden power, my mother had it and she passed it on to me.

"Shut it Patch keep you voice low." I whispered to my overly relaxed weapon.

"Even if she hears us we can just kick her butt." He said leaning himself on the tall stone wall that surrounded us in this dark lonely town were our enemy was hiding.

He was a tall boy with black hair that almost covered his eyes and when I needed him he would turn into a weapon and at my command would clam a victim for its soul.

"Yes maybe but I would like to surprise her if we can." I said taking my eyes off of the torn town building and looked into the black eyes of my partner.

"Oh angel we can take her no matter what." Patch called me by the name he had given me when we first meet.

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes and then back to searching for Calita

"Where the hell is this girl?" I asked becoming a little frustrated since we have been sitting in the same spot for hours.

"Just run out and start yelling." Patch said placing his big hands on my shoulder pushing me forward.

"Patch no!" But it was too late he pushed me into the open and he followed. The sound of hissing filled my ears and the hairs on the back on my neck stood up.

"Crap, Patch change." Soon Patch changed in to a black crossbow with a sliver line that was on each side of him.

"Angel behind you!" Patch called to me in a somewhat robotic voice and I turned around in secants with just enough time to doge the bullet that was shot at me. Quickly I held Patch and focused on my target and_ click._ First arrow shot but she dodged running behind a burring building.

"What kind of witch uses a gun?" I asked jumping behind a broken wall that had a good view of out target.

"One that can't use magic?" Patch responded laughing a little. I smiled and searched for the target again. I had her in my sights.

"I destroyed the starts." I said the lyric of a song aiming the crossbow at Calitas head.

"And in its place I huge a black paper moon." Patch said finishing the line. I held him tight in my hand and shot. _Click_ She almost dodged it but it grazed her shoulder and a small yelp could be herd from behind the burning rubble.

"Damn." I whispered jumping out of hiding and running to the building in which she was behind.

"Calita get your ass out here!" I yelled heading to the building that she was last seen at.

_BANG! _ I heard the shot and closed my eyes waiting for the pain, but there was none only the feeling of emptiness in my hands. I looked down there was noting in my small pail hands I looked around frantically for my weapon.

"PATCH!" I called to him spinning around I felt loneliness wash over me with fear as the thought of fighting alone set in.

"Angel." I heard a low voice call from across the small town square we where in. There Patch lay out of weapon form with blood coming out of his stomach from the impact of the built. His eyes were closing his expressing turning blank.

"PATCH NO!" I cried as I started running to him tears filling my eyes as the thought of losing him came into my mind. Fighting alone without my trusted weapon in my hands to protect me I was nothing without him just another girl.

A large had grabbed my shoulder in mid run another one grabbed my through I felt long fingernails dig into my skin and blood flow out of the wounds that were being created by the hands.

A dark sinister laugh erupted from behind me. Soon the hand threw me dragging me across the hard stone ground. I could feel gashes now fresh on my arms and face. I stood up wobbling a bite and then charged again only have my fists to protect myself since my weapon was injured.

"GAH!" I yelled as my fist impacted with the witch's face. "DIE!" I yelled going back to puncher her again but this time she dodged ducking under me and slicing my stomach with her claws.

I winced at the pain and felt myself engulfed in rage. She hurt Patch and is now trying to kill me with out me getting revenge.

"No." I said to myself "NO!" I yelled my eyes widening as I lifted my arm again but something happened and a bright light shot out from my arm and soon a black and red scythe was in its place but before I could do anything I had brought my arm down slicing the witch beneath my blade. I deepened her shoulder wound but she wasn't giving up she lunged bag at me hissing and he long dagger nails sliced my cheek causing warm blood to trickle down my face.

"Bitch." I spat out swinging my newly acquired blade at her slicing her neck open.

Her eyes widened in shock and blood pored from her wound she collapsed onto her knees soon falling over with a glazed look in her yellow eyes.

As the witches soul sat there glowing in blue I looked at my arm in amazement. The power that my mother had was now mine that she had passed to me. I was not only mister, but weapon.

* * *

**PS**

**If you would like to picture how she-angle- would look just think of Soul in the Mange when he turns into a girl. **

**PSS**

**I never gave 'Angel' a name because I am extremely bad at that sorry so at the moment we all know her by her nickname 'Angel'**

**I hope you liked it and Yes I added Patch from Hush Hush the book (amazing book I recommend it) So yes that was my fight seen with 'Angel' and Patch her crossbow weapon -I always thought that was a cool weapon- so i hope you enjoyed it and Happy New Years Eve...i think**


	6. Pure Soul

**Well I am sorry for the wait I have been working on some long chapters and I forgot to update so I used on of my shorter chapters about how Soul and Maka met.**

**Well Enjoy the chapter I really hope you love it**

* * *

_She was there alone in that room, in her soul. She was alive moving, breathing but her soul was a dark room no life lived just her and only her._

"Maka, please let Papa in?' The old red haired man begged.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled at him blocking the door so he couldn't enter and try to apologize for his cheating again, but no matter how many times he said he was sorry he just went out and did it again.

Once his cries went silent I lifted my weight from the door and shot off down the dark hallways of the DWMA. Passing huge wooden doors and classrooms some teachers looked at me with strange faces and others greeted me with a 'Good morning ' But I was to infuriated to listen or reply and I ran faster not knowing where I was going just somewhere where I could let out my tears.

I kept running over the black and white checkered floors whipping away tears that strayed from my eyes. I was so sick of it and to top it all off I had no one my mother was never home and my father would always cheat and I had no one I could console in no one I could truly trust.

Soon I found myself in an unfamiliar part of school most likely mister training. Since I had no weapon I was not authorized to be here but at this moment in time I didn't care.

The sound of soft notes on the piano caught my attention as they filled my ears. The beautiful piece slowly drifted to an end and it was silent.

I cracked open the door to see were the beautiful music had come from and soon another piece started this one was a bit darker then the last but still held the same amount of beauty. I slowly entered the room and closed the door quietly. I walked past the giant book shelves that surrounded the piano and the boy. His fingers moves swiftly across the keys each note sang with beauty.

The boy had white hair that stuck out ever direction somehow defying gravity. His black suit had grey strips going down. He was dressed very formally in black dress shoes. As the tune carried on I slowly walked around to the other side of the piano becoming intrigued with the boy with white hair.

He seemed to be oblivious to my presence. Once I crept closer to the piano I was at the boys' side he had a strong build but still lean, not bulky. His eyes were closed as he played the magical notes.

Soon, too soon, the boy ended his song and opened his eyes which to my surprise were crimson red. A smile appeared on his face that showed off many sharp teeth that resembled that of a shark. His head quickly shot up and turned to the side looking at me directly in the eyes. His blood red eyes held something in them that made me feel comforted and safe when I was in there presence.

"Who are you?" The boy asked in a somewhat unfriendly tone. His voice took me aback as his appearance seemed so welcoming but dark.

"I'm…I'm Maka Albarn, I am not yet a mister." I stated, standing up straight, feeling like I was in the military, reporting to my officer.

"Ha, you seem tense." The boy said while getting up from the black piano seat.

"Oh by the way I'm Soul Eater Evens." He said holding out a hand. "I am a weapon who has yet to find a mister." He smiled looking at me up and down.

"Well if you have no mister maybe we could go for a test run and see if we match wave lengths." I said trying to ask the questions subtly but for some reason I already felt connected to Soul in many ways like he was the weapon that was made for me.

"Yeah, that sounds cool." He simply replied.

As I looked deep into his eyes I saw a truthful man a trustworthy one. He was a man like no other I had seen before. He had white hair, red eyes, sharp teeth, and a pure soul.

* * *

**I am so sorry it was so short but I have been updating and I haven't gotten any comments and it makes me feel kinda depressed so I am really hoping comments pick up so I know that you all like my story please comments because the more comments the more chapters and the longer the chapters are so I really hope you enjoyed and I am going to get back to writing now!**

**See you next Chapter ( and hopefully in comments)**


	7. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**Why hello there everyone I am back and I brought a new chapter it is longer then the last and I hope you enjoy it.**

**I am sorry if I disappointed you with the last chapter and not adding the line 'This is who I am' because I tried fitting it in but it didn't work since Soul didn't intentionality play his music for her she just over heard **

**So I hope you like this and I have been slacking on my Disclaimers sooo I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER NOR WILL I EVER**

**

* * *

**

I turn to my weapon, the man who was always there for me who was by my side when I needed him. Right now he was in a life or death fight…alone.

I sat there covered in my own blood that was coming out of every inch of my body that looked more like chopped meat then human. I coughed up blood and I could feel my eyes closing. But I had to stay awake because the man I loved was in a one on one fight without his mister. It was my mistake that lead to this, forgetting to guard my stomach and once that was sliced he cut me up like meat.

Soul swung his arm that was now a scythe at the tall mans face but the man just grimaced and kicked Soul in the stomach.

"No." I whimpered as I saw soul stumble back as he had a hard time keeping his balance for he had sustained many bad wounds as well. But he kept fighting for some reason.

I coughed up more blood in my hand and I felt light headed as black spots appeared in my vision.

"Soul." I choked out lifting my arm up slightly in his direction. Pain shot threw my body because of the movement.

"Maka, stay down please." He panted as he ran again to throw another blow at the man in the black coat.

"Foolish boy." The man said pulling out a dagger and slicing Soul in the chest in the exact same spot as his old scar from Crona. Soul's crimson red eyes widened as he fell to the shock of the blow. The man picked Soul up by his shirt and threw him over in my direction.

He landed with a '_Thud'_ right next to me his hands trying to stop the flow of blood but there was nothing he could do. We lay there the rain drenching us as the night air chilled us to the bone. The tall man walked off smiling placing the blood covered dagger in his pocket.

"Soul." I said starching out my bloody arm to hold his cut hand. Once out hands touched I felt a sense of warmth go threw my knowing Soul was by my side.

"_Hi I'm Maka Albarn" I said outstretching my arm to greet the white haired boy who sat in front of me._

"_Maka that's a dumb name." The boy said taking my hand in his._

"_Oh yeah, what's yours?" I said with a little annoyance in my voice._

"_Soul Eater." He said smiling like he was proud of his name._

"_Soul…Eater?" I asked and he nodded. "Well you are a weapon I guess it fits since you do eat souls." I said trying to make sense of why his parents would name him that._

"_Well get used to it, Maka." He said my name sarcastically_

The memories of us meeting filled my mind as tears filled my eyes and dripped into the pools of blood that where under me.

"Don't cry." Soul managed to say slightly squeezing my hand and a small smile appeared on the edge of his lips.

"_Don't be stupid Maka get down!" Soul yelled at me but I was to drunk to listen._

"_Hey boys!" I yelled while standing on top of the bar with a bottle of beer in my hand. I wobbled slightly but regained my balance before I toppled over the edge of the counter._

"_Maka!" Soul called angrily jumping up onto the bar too._

"_Hey there Soulypoo." I said drunkenly wrapping my arm around his neck and leaning on him._

"_Maka get down now I am taking you home." He said and tried to get us down._

"_Oh no not yet." I whined and held his head in my hands smashing my lips to his but a little to forcefully and it made him stubble back and fall off the bar taking my with him. He crashed to the ground with me in his arms but I just laughed and continued kissing his lips._

"Our first kiss." I whispered to my almost unconscious weapon_. _He smiled and a small laugh escaped his lips.

"You were as drunk as could be." He said pulling himself closer to me.

"No Soul don't hurt yourself." I said trying to stop him from moving because I could only image the pain he was feeling because of it.

"Its over Soul, we lost." I said trying to hold back sobs that hurt my body.

"Don't say that Maka." He said looking deep into my emerald eyes. My breaths became slower and Soul noticed and started sitting up.

"No Maka." He said trying to crawl closer to me blood dripping from his chest "No you will stay with me." He said frantically like he had gotten a burst of energy. He placed one hand under my head and the other on my arm.

"Maka." He said tears falling from his eyes and onto my check.

I wanted to tell him I was okay that we would see each other again but I couldn't speak. I could only watch the man I love cry over me because I was leaving this world in a tragic way.

"_You're my mister I protect you." Soul said smiling and wrapping his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer. "I'm always going to be there for you weather you like it or not." The words he said make me feel safe yet uneasy because the thought of Soul leaving me scared me more then death._

"Love of mine, someday you will die" He quietly cried out the words of a song. "But I'll be close behind I will follow you into the dark." The line was muffled by sobs and tears. Finally the blackness took over and I went numb and I felt the life being sucked out of me draining with my blood.

"_Don't be dumb now Maka."_

"_What's wrong do I need to go kick someones ass?"_

"_All you need is a nice hug from Soul." _

"_And then what you Maka Chop them to death?"_

"_Shh I'm here nothing can hurt you now."_

"_No wonder I am failing all my classes all her Maka Chops leave me brain dead."_

"_Not cool."_

"_And now she reads."_

"_Maka I love you."_

Every word Soul had said to me came into my mind each of them ringing clear in my head like he was speaking directly into my ear telling me he loved me and that everything was fine.

_His nimble fingers danced across the keys playing the most striking melody. Each note sang and played into the next it flowed and breathed the notes going high and low. The tune was dark but it was still beautiful like his soul._

The memories played in my mind and then I was consumed in to the darkness that was death.

* * *

**I hope you liked it I wanted to add a sad story but i was never good at them and just a side note since all my stories are one shots they have nothing to do with each other so I did change the memory of how the meet.**

**And if its okay with all of you I would like to try and write a Black*Star and Tsubaki chapter but only if you want to read them if not I am working on about 9 chapters at the same time -I have wayyy to many ideas- well I am talking to much I hope you liked it and please comments!**


	8. GoFish

**Hey everyone I am sorry that the chapter is so short but I have been working on this once chapter that I plan to be very long I have the plot the ending and the begging I am just working on the middle right now so hopefully that will be out in the next week or so but since I have been working on that chapter I could only write a short chapter about something that has been bugging me I got this idea with my friends -since we can't drink we did a Go-Fish version of _Never Have I Ever- _and I just wanted to see how it would turn out.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Soul sat uncomfortably next to me on the sofa, he was playing with his hands until Blair broke the silence.

"Okay did I miss something last night?" She asked since we had the house to ourselves and she had work so we invited some people over.

"_Okay its like go-fish but every time you pick up a card you say something you haven't ever done and if you have done it you get an extra turn." Black*Star finished smiling at all of us sitting there_

"_Okay Soul your turn." I said smiling at the two cards I had left in my hand._

"_Damn." He said sighing and picked up a car. "Okay um, I…I have never kissed someone." He said looking down at his cards but to his surprise the two boys picked up a card which meant they have never kissed anyone._

"_Come on Maka pick up a card." Soul said pushing the stack closer to me._

"_Why I have kissed someone. Sure it was a dare and it was only a peck but it still counts." I said smiling at all the boys who's eyes where widened and there mouths fell open._

"_WHO!" They all yelled in unison._

"_Tsubaki" I replied" it was either give her a peck or shave Black*Stars legs." I let out a shiver at the thought of doing that. Soon all the boys feel over with nose bleeds._

"_Oh boy." I said smacking my hand to my forehead_

"Soul you haven't kissed anyone?" Blair asked surprised_._

"Yeah." Soul said quietly looking at his hands.

"AWWW SOUL!" Blair cried jumping on him.

"GAH BLAIR GET OFF!" He cried trying to push her away.

"NO! Soul I will be your first kiss." She said trying to push her face to his but he had his hands on her face pushing her away.

"Blair off of Soul now." I yelled grabbing the girl by the hair and pulling her of my partner and onto the floor.

"No Blair he doesn't want to kiss you he will pick who he wants his first kiss to be." I said now pulling Blair to the door.

"Now go to work." I pointed out of the open door and the purple haired girl reluctantly left the apartment.

Blair tried kissing Soul many times over the past few days she was so determined to be his first kiss she wouldn't let any girl near him except for me because she thought I was to flat and unattractive to be any match for Blair. But soon I snapped.

"BLAIR KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" I yelled as she just pined Soul to the sofa.

"No I won't stop until I have kissed him." She said pinning him down by the shoulders.

"BLAIR THIS ISN'T LEGAL YOUR AND ADULT AND I AM A MINDER AND YOUR FORCING ME SO IT'S TECHNICALLY RAPE!" Soul Yelled at the gold eyes woman on top of him but she just smiled.

"Alright I am done." I said stomping over to the sofa grabbing Soul out from under Blair. He fell onto the floor but quickly stood up.

"Thanks Maka I-." He was cut off when I grabbed the collar of his neck and pulled him close to me and placed my lips on his with a little to much force. His body froze once out lips made contact and I heard Blair let out a little squeak of disappointment. The kiss lasted a little longer than it needed to but I think I enjoyed it much more then I should have.

Once I pulled away Souls eyes where wide open. I smiled and started to walk away but he grabbed my hand.

"You think after that kiss I am letting you go?" He asked and spun me around placing another electrifying kiss on my lips and this one lasted long enough for Blair to storm out of the room. I had won Souls first kiss, and his secant and if I am lucky his third.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it and I have been LOVING the comments whenever I read a comment I run out of my room and down to my computer and make up another chapter so thank you everyone I am soo happy that you like my chapters and I am trying really hard on this long one called *Replay* but that is all I am saying on it okay well bye see you next chapter and in the comments!**


	9. Teeth

**Okay I got this idea in the middle of Italian when I was talking to my friend Walter and i just had to write it down I know it is short but I am working an yet another long chapter that is not replay so i hope you enjoy I have spent that past 3 days writing chapters like crazy! and I tried very hard on this chapter for no errors I even red it backwards!**

**

* * *

**

The full moons white light was shining into my room and cast a light upon my face. It was almost midnight and I couldn't keep my eyes closed because a thought was eating at my brain. _'I wonder if they are a sharp as they look.' _I asked myself.

_Soul picked up a peace of steak that was clearly too big for his mouth but he just sunk his razor sharp teeth into the meat and rip of a bit like it was wet paper. _

How this subject has kept me up all night I don't know after all the years we have been partners I have never touched his shark like teeth.

"I bet it would creep him out if I asked." I said aloud to myself thinking of a plane to finally feel Souls teeth.

I slid out of bed placing my feet on the cold wooden floor.

"He is sleeping I could just go in there and feel one." I said quietly creeping into the living room and then into Soul's room. His walls were a dark grey, his bed spread was red his desk was black and he had clothes all over the floor.

There the sleeping boy was his chest slowly raising and falling he looked at peace his white hair was a mess and his mouth was wide open with a small line of droll dripping out the side.

"Just one touch." I said to myself but one I stepped closer the floor creaked and I froze in place holding my breath not daring to make a sound and expose my position. Once I was positive he would not wake I swiftly slide over to his bed kneeling next to him.

He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my face and the sharpness of his teeth it was like they were calling to me. I slowly brought up my hand and placed my pointer finger lightly on one of his shark like teeth.

"Ah." I whispered and pulled my hand away quickly. His teeth where like knives they could easily break skin, but I was tempted to touch them again like once wasn't enough. So once again a gradually place my finger on his pearl white tooth pressing slightly down on it but my actions make Soul stir. My body turned completely still keeping my finger in place but soon his crimson red eyes opened.

"Maka?" He mumbled one he was tired and two my finger was in his mouth to muffle the sound of his words.

"S-soul h-hey what are y-you doing up?" I asked blushing tomato red and scratching my head with my free hand. Soon Soul looked down to find my finger in his mouth; he sat up and pulled it out.

"Maka what the hell?" He asked confused and dazed.

"I-I was just checking on you." I said trying to stay calm but I kept stumbling on my own words.

"And your finger was in my mouth why?" He asked one his eyebrows rose, he was slowly waking up.

"It looked loose." I said saying the first thing that came to mind. But Soul didn't buy it he just gave me a crooked smiled and said.

"If you wanted to feel my teeth you could have just asked."

* * *

**Yes I know i know it was short but I hope you liked it -and thanks Zach for reading my stories it means a lot you to Paige and to everyone els its amazing I am so happy you take your time to read my chapters- And umm I know I am SOOO bad at spelling and editing so I was wondering is it possible to edit already posted chapters like GoFish because i have found a lot of mistakes and I feel bad for posting it like that so if there is a way for me to edit it I would love for you to tell me so thanks for reading and I will see you next chapter and hopefully in the comments!**


	10. Secret Confections of a Meister & Weapon

**If it is in **_**Italics**_** that means that it is being written in a journal and if not they are little scenes I made up and at the end they both write that in there books. Its my first story that I am not Maka nor Soul I am speaking as the narrator except for the letters in the journal that is like Maka and Soul reading them in there minds. **

**I am so sorry i have been so busy I hope you like the chapter its not my favorite but its okay but my 10th chapter I would have never gotten this far without the amazing support of you guys so thank you so much I am so grateful to all of you thanks...**

* * *

**_Maka-_**

_My power is to see someones soul nothing more and nothing less. I was a normal girl with a hard family life but I kept my grades up and tried to please my mother and show her I could become the best of the best like her. Going into this I would have never thought my life would end up this way nor did I think I could have ever trust a man. That man with white hair and crimson red eyes helped me become the Meister I am today._

**_Soul-_**

_This girl I know she has this hold on me but not like she is trapping me but like even if I tried I could never leave her because part of my soul is now with her. I know it's not cool but this tall flat girl had some __aura__ around her that is like none other. Her smell her smile her laugh all enchant you like a beautiful piano chiming its nicely tuned keys that all come together to make the masterpiece that is my Meister._

"Shut it Soul" Maka yelled smashing her fist onto the small coffee table.

"Ha don't yell at me I didn't make you so flat." Soul said commenting on Maka's small chest.

"Well I could care less about looks." She said turning her nose up and looking away folding her arms across her chest.

A smile appeared on Souls face as he stood up and walked into his room but Maka was too frustrated to pay attention and once Soul was in his room he let out a small sigh. "I could care less about how you look too." He said and on the inside he thought Maka was the most beautiful girl he could ever think of.

**_Maka-_**

_Sometimes he can piss me off but I know he is joking and I know that at any moment that I need him he will be there to catch me if I ever fall._

**_Soul-_**

_That girl she has this fire in her that can't be controlled its crazy how once she sets her mind to something she sticks to it until the end. Lord knows she was a hard child to raise._

"Alright I don't have to explain this again do I, you have done this before" The tall silver haired professor asked with a non lit cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth.

"We're fine." Soul said looking directly into Maka's emerald eyes.

"Okay then." Stein smiled lighting the candles one by one each candle added more aroma to the air the slowly turned up both weapon and meisters emotions to its fullest they both new that one wrong move and they could never resonate again.

"Okay now name each others flaws." Stein said leaning back in his rolling chair with a small smile on his face.

"Okay I will start." Soul said taking in a breath sweat appeared on his brow showing his worry over the outcome of this test that almost ended in disaster the last time.

His brow frowned looking into the emerald eyes of his awaiting partner.

"You take things to seriously." He said letting out a breath and slightly flinching for he was waiting for Maka's hard cover book to make contact with his head. When he opened his eyes and looked at her once again she looked fine her face was blank her pale skin glowed in the candle light and her slim lips made a straight line.

"Okay now me." She said straightening up her back looking Soul directly into the eyes. "You can be an ass." She said a small smile danced on the edge of her lips as she saw her partners face turn a little shocked.

"I am not." He said becoming a little angry leaning closer to her.

"And you can't take hints." She said her smile going away as her face turned from amused to upset. Soul noticed the change in his misters' mood and was concerned.

"Maka what are you talking about?" He asked his face going completely blank.

"Nothing." She said after a few secants "Let's keep going." She said drawing away from the past subject.

**_Maka-_**

_He can be a total idiot but he is my idiot and I know that no matter how dumb he may look I can trust him with my life and know that when I do that he will protect it with his._

**_Soul-_**

_She is a know-it-all bookworm but she is a fierce fighter she is a determined woman who fights for what she believes in and I wouldn't want her any other way_

'_As he placed his hand on hers they both felt the light that had been there for years'_ She resisted the last line of her book slowly closing it with a smile on her face as she looked over the white haired boy who was watching her intently.

"What?" Maka asked her smile slightly going away as she tried to make sense of her partner's actions.

"Nothing I was just listening to you read." He said smiling at her. Maka's face soon turned red.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I only red the last line out load."

"Maka I think you where sitting here for an hour reading out load." He said letting out a chuckle.

"W-w-what?" She tried remembering it but she could have sworn she was only reading in her head.

"It was a nice book I mean there was no fighting but it was…sweet." Soul said getting up and walking over to the kitchen but on his way he patted his partner on the head.

Maka was still slightly confused on how she couldn't recall reading out load to her partner, but inside she was just happy he sat there and listened.

**_Maka-_**

_Sure he doesn't have the best advice but he is the best person I know if you just want them to listen. No matter when he will always be there and he will sit in the torn chair and let me talk for hours. But he still can't take hints._

**_Soul-_**

_She talks and I listen but I know that if I ever need to talk she will be there because that is just the girl my mister is someone who helps people no matter what the cost._

**_Maka- _**

_And somewhere inside my heart where Soul can't even see I have a certain feeling for him that I don't quite understand it's a warmth that I feel when I am in his presents I feel safe. I don't know what the feeling is but I know I love it almost as much as I love him._

**_Soul-_**

_Its not cool not at all a flat book-worm like her but with her it doesn't bother me I kinda like it, I may not like her Maka Chops but I like the person they come from. Her sandy blonde hair her gloves her plaid skirt and her emerald eyes all won me over from the first glance now i know she may never know it but I can only hope one day she feels the same._

**_Maka-_**

_His red eyes_

**_Soul-_**

_Her smile_

**_Maka-_**

_His white hair_

**_Soul-_**

_Her brains_

**_Soul&Maka-_**

_They make up only some of the reasons why I love her/him_

* * *

**Again I am so sorry and I have found that 2 people commented on my last story and I am sorry if you didn't comment because you thought it was bad I just have a lot going on and I have really bad writers block so I hope I can get a good chapter out soon well I hope to see you in the comments **


	11. Rebel

**Okay this is about 5 years after the Kishen is set free and its just a small little clip of a story that I want to start -if I do write it it will be up in a few moths so I have a lot of chapters.- But its just a small part like a preview of it.**

**well enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't dare take my eyes off the grey cobblestone road, with the fear of them thinking I was acting out and make them take on the spot actions at a quick execution. In the end I think that is their plane, to kill us and say they had a reason so the public wouldn't revolt, but there was nothing wrong with speech until now. Ever since Arachnophobia teamed up with the Kishin Asura and took Shinigami-Samas life along with Dr. Steins, Marie's and my fathers. Once Asura had done the dirty work and killed off the threats she murdered him during the night to keep all the power to herself. But for some odd reason she spared us the seven people who can kill her, but now we are like her puppets.

You might as well call us first class prisoners, we go out in public but we are always watched by the men surrounding us, watching our every move waiting for the sign to kill and once it's alarmed all seven of us would be dead.

I could feel Soul tense at my side he hated this world since Shinigami-Sama was defeated he has been a mess almost as bad as Kid who had for the moment forgotten about symmetry and was focused on revenge. I had never seen them this way even Black*Star had toned down his attitude and had focused more on his life and protecting the one person he loved more then himself…Tsubaki. Soul was the same his coolness didn't matter to him anymore; he would run around Death City in his boxers for me. But with the new security procedures we can't move about Death City without a tight watch on us. It was hell on earth and the worst part was…only few knew of the demise of our faithful Death God and the ones who did know were quickly executed and in the papers it was marked as a rare disease that can only be contracted by few people.

She had though it through I couldn't think of a fault to foal her planes, aside from yelling at the top of my lungs but I would be quickly silence with a shot to the head. It was like there was no hope, like all we could do was sit here and watch her dictate the city and soon the world.

"MAKA!" Cried an old woman who was walking the streets. She had a scarf around her head and was short with white hair, but she spoke with a thick Italian accent.

She ran to me grabbing my hand and shaking them and saying quick illegible words that sounded Italian. Since we where prisoners the guards didn't let many people pass, but they didn't protect us so much that it would arise suspicion and this woman was apparently marked as a non threat. Until she took my head in her hand and brought it down to her ear and whispered.

"You must save us from the wicked one." she said in a shaky old voice but before she could finish a muffled gunshot went off and the woman froze and then dropped into my arms. Swiftly two tall men in black grabber her from my frozen arms and whisked her away. She was another person to die from this so called disease. The six people around me were frozen from what they had just seen but soon Soul placed his hand on my shoulder turning me around and pulling me into a tight hug. Tears fell from my emerald eyes not only for the woman but for this life that we now lead, for this tragic ending to Death City. The only thing left was to rebel.

* * *

**Was it any good should I make it into a story? It has a hint of the Hunger Games but not any fighting just the rebelling type thing well I really hope you liked it leave a comment telling me if it should be a story or not**


End file.
